


Siren

by cmk418



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Yara doesn't believe the stories until she meets Daenerys
Relationships: Yara Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen





	Siren

Growing up, Yara heard her father tell tales of women who lurked below the waves, mythical creatures that would lure men to certain death with their beauty and their voices. There are times she believed that it was his way of keeping some of the more ambitious sailors away from her.

He shouldn’t have bothered. Yara had no interest in men and wasn’t going to waste time to ensnare someone she didn’t want.

But now, as she looked into the eyes of the Mother of Dragons, Yara thought that perhaps the message was for her as well. In this place, the mythical was real. Dragons flew overhead and as she heard Daenerys speak, Yara realized that she’d dash herself on the rocks for this woman.  



End file.
